Past automobile bumpers were predominantly made of steel. The automobile industry has changed over from steel bumpers to predominantly plastic bumpers.
Known racks or stands do not lend themselves for painting and repair of plastic bumpers. Known racks, stands or supporting devices include those shown in the following U.S. Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,030 to Young (Painting Rack for Vehicle Parts); U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,491 to Radlof (Storable Work Stand); U.S. Pat. No. 4,180,252 to Cushenbery (Vehicle Door and Bumper Lift); U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,565 to Wells (Bumper Hoisting Fixture); U.S. Pat. No. 2,799,920 to Hansen (Automobile Door Tool); U.S. Pat. No. 2,793,425 to Koban (Welding Jig); U.S. Pat. No. 2,459,080 to Killius (Mechanic's Work Holding Table Furnished With Adjustable Work-Supporting Arms); and U.S. Pat. No. 783,031 to Fell (Pipe Supporting Device).
Plastic bumpers (or bumper shrouds) are very floppy and difficult to repair. With known stands, such as the rack shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,296,030 to Young, the plastic bumpers simply lay on the stands or hang from the stands with nothing to securely support the bumper, including the bumper ends. When a technician needs to repair or sand the bumper shroud, the bumper shroud must be held securely with one hand while sanding with the other. Since machine sanding is the best way to sand these covers and two hands are required to operate the sander, additional help is needed to securely retain the bumper during the sanding process.
Known stands do not support the bumpers in the most desirable position for repair and painting. When held in an undesirable position, it is very difficult to get even and proper paint coverage during painting of the bumper.
Further, known stands do not work well with paint baking processes. During baking, as the bumpers are heated in excess of 180.degree. F., the plastic bumpers begin to soften. Since the known stands do not provide support along the entire bumper, as the bumpers are heated, they begin to distort and lose their original shape, giving the bumpers a wavy look. If the bumpers distort too much, they may no longer fit on the automobile and must be replaced.
It is desirable to have a bumper stand which securely retains the entire bumper for painting and repair of the bumper. Further, it is desirable to have a bumper stand which allows the bumper to be adjustably positioned for optimum repair and painting of the bumper. Additionally, it is desirable to have a bumper stand which fully supports the automobile bumper during a paint baking process, such that it will retain its original shape.